The Clan
by Northernstar99
Summary: It's war between the supernatural species. Every species for themselves. The vampires, the werewolves, the witches, and the hunters...are all against each other because it was how they were taught. What happens when something bigger then their species threatens their existence? I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC(S). (P.S. sorry for sucky summary)
1. Chapter 1

**New story so this idea came to me while watching Underworld and then American Horror Story so I really hope you guys like this story. Review if you all want to. The girl in the picture is my OC. I will keep all TVD names original. (Drac is pronounced Drake)**

* * *

"We have to tell The Elders," Elena urged impatiently to April.

"No we don't. What they don't know won't hurt them," April replied calmly as her long black on black strapless dress and brown curls swayed through the wind as she strode through the gardens. The wind was unnatural today and they both could sense magic in the air.

Elena wanted to warn The Elders what she had seen tonight, but April thought it was smart to turn a blind eye on the matter. A full-moon and magic in the air, Elena knew that they should tell The Elders that the witches and werewolves might be working together.

Elena wondered when these wars between the supernatural species would end and there would be peace. Elena shook her head at the ludicrous thought of peace between them. For centuries this was the way of life and in the back of her mind she knew it would never change…no matter what treaties they made in the past, present, or future.

Elena kept up with April as she strode into the woods and to the cemetery. Elena stopped in mid-step as she saw the sign. "We can't go in there. It's forbidden," Elena said.

April turned on her heel and shrugged, "I know, but I'm doing this my way. Either join me or leave."

April spun on her heel and went into the cemetery. Elena shivered at the sign, _Blackwood Cemetery_. Elena took out her phone and dialed a speed dial. It rang for only two times until he answered, "Yes, my dear."

Elena sighed knowing that Stefan would be angry with her for calling Drac instead of Vincent like he told her to. "Blackwood has a breaching by one of us."

He chuckled through the phone. "April. Thank you my darling for notifying me."

He hung up before she could say anything. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her, but she knew she was doing the right thing after all Drac would understand and so would April. She was just trying to protect her from the wrath of the witches.

Elena sped back to the mansion. It was always black at night and yet even in the daylight it appeared to be creepy which was why none of the townspeople ever went near their home because of the legends. It was large enough to be considered a castle. The mansion had too many rooms to even count, there was a room for everything, all the furniture was dark and old yet it held a hint of modern style to it. Some of the rooms were lit, but most of them were not and that made Elena slightly worry.

Elena walked into through the gate and saw a flame in the backyard near the river. Elena followed the source of the flame; she pushed branches away from her face and gasped as she saw April being dragged out by the hair, but by Klaus.

Klaus's expression was impassive and yet his eyes flickered a ray of anger in them. All of them knew why Klaus was angry at April. He dragged her down the back porch's steps, her body making thudding noises as her butt and back hit each step. She kicked her feet in the hair while her hands held onto the large portion of hair he had in his hand. Klaus made it look like he was dragging a blanket; he wasn't striding or walking quickly he was simply just walking towards the torch which was being held by Trevor, his face also emotionless.

Every vampire was out there in the backyard waiting for Klaus. On his right were Drac, who was standing tall and his mouth curved into a smile as Klaus was dragging Apirl, next to him was Eva, who looked concerned for April and was taking pity on her. Eva frowned as April struggled and she nudged Drac in the arm and glared which he simply shrugged at. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to April.

Eva had on a tight and long laced crimson dress that showered her curves and Drac always had on his black suit with a black tie and a neatly folded also black handkerchief. He clasped his hands together in front and they all waited. Soon Klaus came in the middle of all of them and threw April on the ground like she was toy that he didn't want to play with anymore.

He circled around her and shouted to everyone, "You all know the rules and why they are put there! I expect that from all of you along with loyalty and trust, but it seems that I am to be made out a fool of by our young April here!"

Elena looked urgently for Stefan around the crowd, but he wasn't there. She then skimmed for Damon, Caroline, and then when they weren't there she went for Lexi. She was too no where to be seen. Elena searched again, her concern increasing rapidly by the second.

He shouted even louder, pulling Elena out of her thoughts, "I am an Elder! Whatever I tell you to do, you do it! If I say stay away from the werewolves then you stay away from the Northern woods and when I tell you to stay away from the witches you stay away from Blackwood Cemetery, the Magic Shop, and the Southern part of the woods! You do not go their territory!" He calmed down and smirked mischievously and said, "For now at least."

There were short and soft laughter throughout the crowd. Klaus smirked and kneeled down to April and lifted up her chin so that she would have to look at him. She was crying and had tears on her cheeks while her eyes were watery and glossy as the torch light hit them every so often.

"Explain to me why you would deliberately disobey the rules you were given," he whispered.

She opened her mouth to immediately answer and explain, but then she closed her mouth and her eyes widened in fear and then they turned hopeless. "Oh god, I can't remember." April stuttered out.

Klaus sucked in an angry breath and then stood up. He looked into the river whose movement of silky waves shined in the moonlight. Klaus smirked and then turned around to April.

Klaus sped forward at an inhuman speed and ripped her head off her shoulders. Her neck was covered in blood while April's knees gave out. Her knees hit the ground and then her chest hit the ground as her body fell to the floor with a loud thud. The vampires cheered except for Eva and Elena who just stood there in silence. Eva felt guilty for what had just happened to her while Elena felt a bulge of anger build up inside of her as she looked at her friend's mutilated body in horror.

Elena held in the tears that were forming in her eyes as she saw her friend's body in pieces. Klaus examined April's head for a moment then he threw her head to one of the newborns, who then raised it up high and the others cheered even more. Eva glanced at Elena for a moment before turning around, her crimson trail swirling as she walked back into the mansion with a small crowd following obediently behind on either side of her.

Elena's shoulders slumped as her eyes were glued to the body. She looked up through her lashes and saw that they were carrying April's head through the woods and as they walked further and further away, their torches were like light bulbs from far away. Elena clutched her stomach and let the tears crash violently down her cheeks.

She kneeled down and hesitated to touch the body so her hand just hovered over April's bare and torn neck. She heard footsteps come behind her and she didn't bother to look up because she already knew who it was. Elena's bottom lip quivered as Stefan kneeled down beside her and rubbed her shoulders soothingly. Elena protested at first as he tried to lift her up and into his arms, but then he whispered in her ear, "They're watching."

She didn't need to ask him to elaborate on who was "they" because everyone knew already. She decided that she didn't want to see her friend like this anymore and that if she didn't get up, Klaus would step in.

Elena stopped putting her weight down on her body and Stefan lifted her body up into his arms and carried her back inside the dark and dreary place every vampire in Mystic Falls called "Home".

**. . .**

Irene had been walking through the woods for quite some time now. The hunters were the only ones allowed to roam freely and wherever they pleased since they were humans and not vampires or werewolves or witches. The witches were smarter then all of them especially since they have the spirits on their side.

"Matt, cover that area of trees over there," she commanded.

Irene remembered Ric's speech that he'd given them just a few hours ago…

"_We won't let the werewolves, witches, and especially the vampires dominant us," he proclaimed loudly while circling the large fire pit. "Mystic Falls doesn't belong to the supernatural anymore not since 1864 when we-humans took our town back by staking the vampires, burning the witches, and shooting the werewolves."_

_He let the words sink in, immediately grabbing our full and undivided attention. Everyone was present for Alaric's speech or to her it was more like a lecture. Irene glanced around the backyard and counted all of them. Alaric. Jeremy. Matt. Meredith. Logan. Jonathan. Connor. Galen. Yup, she thought, we were all here. There were other people she didn't really talk to, but as she counted all of them, she counted almost fifty-five of them._

"_We are hunters…we protect the people, not kill them no matter what." Alaric looked down at Jenna's cold body that was now burning in the fire pit, setting her soul free. "They will pay with their lives. For centuries we've played nice with them, a truce between our species, but…now" he gestured with his hand to Jenna's body, "now we fight not because of revenge or because they deserve it, but because they killed one of our own, they broke our truce. You all know the vampires and how when people get into their business they die. Or maybe how when outsiders see a werewolf turn and so they kill them immediately. Even the witches are the same because I will be honest with all of you…the witches are no better than vampires and werewolves inhabiting this town." _

"_What if we are defeated," Logan challenged, jumping off the brick ledge and walking to Alaric, "what then? Huh? You really think that we have what it takes to take them down."_

"_I don't think, Logan, I believe." Alaric replied confidently. He went back to circling around the pit while Matt and Jeremy leaned in closer and had their eyes and ears glued to what Ric had to say._

_He continued to everyone, "We are not killing them, but if that is one our last options then the time will come. What we are going to do is rid the town of them."_

"_Driving them out? That's your plan?" Logan questioned angrily. Ric turned to him and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "We drive them out by fear of their extinction."_

"_How?"_

"_The Pack will agree to our terms and so will The Coven since their kinds are born, not made."_

"_And The Clan? What about them? Huh? Their numbers grow everyday, Alaric."_

_Alaric rubbed his eyes and turned to Meredith and asked, "Meredith, what is the status report on them?"_

_Meredith's brows knitted in worry and replied, "Logan's right, Ric. Their numbers grow, their getting stronger by the minute, training night and day-"_

"_Wait, what do you mean 'training'?" Jeremy jumped in._

"_I don't know, but there have been sightings and reports on the matter. All we know is that they're training for something… something big."_

Irene came immediately back to reality as her phone rang which startled her. She shivered as she pulled her phone out and the caller ID was Ric. She answered it immediately.

"Yes?" she said.

**. . . **

"Is this even a good idea, Shelia," Lucy questioned curiously.

Shelia laughed and said over her shoulder, "Of course not, but one of our own was killed and one of the hunters was killed as well."

"Vampires? Did they do it?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe," she said as she stepped over a small log in the Southern woods, "maybe not, but I'll tell you one thing girl, they can't be trusted."

"Can any of them even be trusted in The Clan?" Lucy joked as she too stepped over the log.

Shelia gave a short laugh and like lighting striking, her face turned into a frown and she abruptly turned around. She glanced in the corners of her eyes a couple of times. Her magic was on high alert and Shelia closed her eyes and listened. She could hear the wind howling through the trees, the dead leafs on the ground crunching and rubbing up against each other as they were blown away.

Her eyes shot open and she didn't bother to turn as she said, "I know you're there."

"What gave me away," a voice from behind. Lucy turned to the voice and backed away from him and stood beside Shelia.

Shelia turned around and faced Damon Salvatore. She gave a knowing smile and then replied, "The wind told me."

He rolled his electric blue eyes. "You witches and your voodoo witchcraft," he muttered loudly.

"You vampires and your arrogance," Lucy retorted.

Damon smirked and teased, "Come here doggie-doggie."

Richard Lockwood came from behind a tree and they all stood face to face with each other. "Vampire. Witch." He acknowledged them.

Damon smirked arrogantly at him and Lucy rolled her eyes. Richard came closer to them and asked Shelia, "I thought we were supposed to come alone."

Shelia chuckled. "I'm an exception. I need all the power I can get especially when I'm conversing with our kind's enemies."

Damon rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Quick! Someone alert the ancestors!"

Richard never approved of the way vampires acted and always hated them. Shelia and Lucy were slightly angry at the way Damon was being disrespectful to their ancestors. "You all are the same," another voice said from behind them.

Damon turned and his face fell to blankness as he saw the pale and beautiful hunter he'd hear so much about from the other vampires. He remembered only seeing the back of her, but he always thought that she did have a nice back though.

The vampire's eyes roamed her entire body and she felt like she was being undressed by him. A heat inside of her flushed her entire body and she held a blank face to him. Irene luckily knew the witches, but she stood clear of the werewolves and vampires because of the legends she'd hear from Matt, who was trying to scare her when they were children.

Lucy smiled sweetly. "What do you mean we're like them? Huh? I thought we were friends, Izzy," she asked.

"Not right now we're not," she snapped playfully.

The vampire stepped forward and she immediately darted her eyes to him suspiciously. He smirked devilishly and said, "Izzy, I assume that's short for something beautiful."

His voice was smooth and seductive yet she hated every bit of it. She couldn't place his face somewhere, but she knew him from probably one of the other hunter's stories of the vampires either they or someone else encountered. She shivered as the wind blew past them and she held her black coat tighter around herself.

"Isobel," he questioned.

She crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed, "I'm not going to tell you of all people my name."

"Well, I'll tell you mine," he took a step closer, their eyes making undivided contact, "if tell me yours."

She furrowed her elegant eyebrows and tilted her head and then she figured it out. She smiled and realized, "You're really trying to compel me, vampire? I'm a hunter and I practically bathe myself in vervain and wolfsbane everyday because of The Pack and Clan."

"Guess that'll have to change," he mumbled under his breath and she forced her eyes from not widening. He continued by putting a hand over his heart like he was hurt by what she said, "I-I can't believe you would say something like, Ivy."

"It's not Ivy."

He shrugged. "Well, then tell me your name if you don't want to be called 'Ivy'."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the others saying, "Alaric sent me here because he was…busy."

Shelia's eyebrows went up and she held her head up high as she said, "I see. Let's get moving then."

Shelia gestured with her head to a vast invisible space just a few hundred feet away from them. Shelia went first, leading the way. Lucy followed behind along with Richard, too. Damon turned to Irene and gave her a charming smile.

She smiled and gestured with her hand, "After you."

"Ladies, first." He countered.

She shook her head. "I don't trust you with my behind."

"And I don't trust you either since you never told me your name."

She was getting very irritated now and her lips formed into a thin line and she asked, "Why is it so important for you to know my name? Just ask one of your killer friends."

"Because no one knows who you are and that makes me suspicious," he took a step closer like she were his prey and he the predator, "and I don't like being deceived."

"Deceived," she questioned, her voice sounding simple and irritated.

"Yes, deceived so just tell me your name and we can move."

"Or what? You'll throw a pissy pit? You'll kill me?" she asked and then chuckled. She turned and started to catch up with them, not wanting to be alone with him.

It didn't take her long to catch up with Lucy. Lucy leaned in and whispered, "His name is Damon Salvatore."

"I didn't want his name, Lucy." She managed to convince, "I already hate him."

"Hate is a strong word, you know," Damon said from behind.

She scoffed and said from her shoulder, "Fine then I very highly dislike you."

"Why?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Because you threatened me literally like a minute ago." She said.

She was suddenly pulled from behind by the wrist and whirled around. Damon's fangs were out and he immediately plunged his fangs into her neck. Irene could hear screams and then trees crashing. Her vision started to blur and she knew it was because she was losing a lot of blood right now.

She felt his silky lips suddenly kiss the wound he'd just made. He held her body in his arms and his hand came up to her face and his fingertips brushed her cheek as he moved a piece of brown hair from her face. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her. He was using his vampire speed. She knew this because everything around them was blurry and all she could see was his face. That damn face.

For the first time in Irene's life, she was terrified of what was going to happen to her. She didn't know what the vampire was going to do to her…torture her, kill her, rape her. She cleared her mind of all those things. She remembered seeing Jenna's body…her neck and clothes torn and bloody.

She looked up and realized that he was walking them up stairs. She froze as she saw the faces of vampires surrounding them as he walked them to somewhere she couldn't see. He led them up staircase after staircase until they stopped at a creepy wooden door. The floors creaked as he walked them across the room or to her it was…an attic?

"Where are we," she mumbled breathlessly.

He smirked as he looked down at her and said, "Your prison."

Her eyes widened as she was thrown onto a very fluffy bed. She groaned in pain when she tried to move her neck onto another pillow. Her hands slowly roamed the sheets beneath her body and she felt silk and linen mixed in with each other. She felt herself slowly going into darkness.

"Sleep tight," Damon teased as her world became dark.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**I really, really, really hope you guys like this story. So review, favorite, and follow, please. Thank you all for reading this story. By the way on my profile are the people I picture to look like for Vicente, Eva, Trina, and Drac (pronounced Drake) so go check them out. **

**Elijah, Rebekah, and the rest of TVD crew will make their appearances soon, I promise. I'm debating on whether or not I should add Kol and Finn. **

**Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter…**

* * *

Irene woke up groggily. Her eyes fluttered open and they adjusted themselves to the strange room she woke up in. Irene bolted up straight in the bed and her hand flew up to her neck where the wound had been. She immediately remembered the events that took place last night.

Irene knew she shouldn't be surprised that this was what The Clan was planning the entire time, but it still shocked her that they would betray all of them. Irene's eyes shot down to her clothes and her hands fumbled the piece of clothing on her body that she didn't recognize. Irene kept looking down at the pure white nightgown on her.

The door creaked open and a woman came into through. She had on a tight and long laced crimson dress with a short trail. Irene could tell from the necklace around her neck that she was a vampire. The vampire showed her pearly white teeth as she smiled at her. Irene was too worried about what they were going to do to her that she didn't even realize that the vampire was holding a silver tray in her hands with a china plate of food, a tall crystal glass of water, and sterling sliver utensils on each side of the china plate.

The vampire bent down to put the tray on the end table in front of the bed and Irene flinched away and into the headboard of the awfully large bed. The vampire smirked and said as she stood up tall, "Don't worry, I don't bite."

The vampire's narrowed to her neck and Irene felt self-conscious. "But I see someone has already nipped at you. The name's Eva."

Eva sat down on the chair near her bedside and crossed her legs, waiting for her to reply. Irene's hand touched the wound, never taking her eyes off Eva's and she spoke in a soft voice, "Why am I here?"

Eva leaned in and said, "You're leverage…Irene is it?"

"How do you know my name?"

Eva shrugged. "I have a friend." She said cryptically which irritated her.

"Who's your friend?"

"That's my business, not yours."

"If your friend knows me then don't you think I have a right to know them?"

Eva smiled and replied, "I guess you're right, but right now you are our prisoner so you don't have any rights to know anything."

"They'll come looking for me. You all don't know what you're doing. You started a war by that stunt you guys pulled yesterday and how am I even your leverage."

"You ask a lot of questions for a prisoner," she examined. "We know what we did. That was the plan after all. We're all very proud of Damon."

"Yes, I've met him."

"I know, you've met quite an impression on him which is very rare since he eats your kind."

She mentally groaned and thought, _doesn't this guy ever give up._ "Well, I already hate him."

Eva laughed. "Why? Is it because he's a vampire?"

Irene shrugged. "His arrogance."

"Believe me I know someone like that." Eva replied with a soft chuckle while looking down at her hands.

Irene knew that it was dangerous to feel sympathy for a vampire because you didn't know if they were just toying with you or teasing you like you were their prey or victim. "What's his name?"

Eva looked up and she gave a knowing smile to her, "His name is Klaus."

Irene already knew about him. Alaric had told them on several occasions to never to near him because he was one of The Elders. Klaus was unpredictable, arrogant, and yet charming. Suddenly Damon's face came into Irene's mind and she wondered if Klaus had turned Damon and then taken him under his wing like his protégé or something.

"What happened," Irene asked as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

Eva's chocolate brown eyes drifted off into the distance as she told Irene, "I met him when I had just turned sixteen. I-I was in love with the idea of being in love…I was young, naïve, Klaus would tell me on numerous occasions that I was beautiful. To me he was the one true love I would dream about." Eva's face turned cold and she sat up straight in her chair, "But that all changed, you see because I found out something that made me despise and hate him. So I ran and I had run for almost six years until he found me and turned me into a monster. He took away the one thing that mattered to me and he knew it."

"What did he take," Irene asked softly.

"My choice."

Irene could've sworn that tears wielded up in Eva's eyes at the end. Before Irene could examine her, Eva blinked them away and stood up. Her face now turned into a mask as the curves of her mouth turned upward into an amused smile. If Irene wasn't didn't know how she felt then she would've guessed that Eva made up the whole story and was just toying with her emotions, but Irene knew…boy did she know.

Irene opened her mouth to say something, but the door creaked open again and a man with a cold face came through.

"I'll take it from here, Eva," the cold man said.

Eva immediately smiled and replied, "Of course, Elijah."

She walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Elijah seemed strange to her because all he was doing was staring at her like she was a prize or reading her like an open book.

Elijah put a hand in his pocket as he walked forward and sat on her bed. He smiled warmly at her and said, "Nice to see you again, Irene."

Irene's eyebrows knitted his confusion and criss-crossed her legs and asked, "Wait, what? We've never met before."

Elijah attempted to grab her hand, but Irene moved away from him. This action seemed to offend Elijah because Irene could see in his eyes that he was hurt. "Irene…you must remember me."

She shook her head. "No, no I don't. I don't even know who you are."

He sped to the other side of the bed which she was on and he grabbed her face and held it in between his strong hands and gazed deeply into her eyes. Irene knew he was trying to compel her.

"I can't be compelled," Irene choked out, trying calm down her rapidly beating heartbeat.

Elijah furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't remember." It wasn't a question, but a statement."

"I'm sorry," she said. Irene didn't know why she said it, but something inside of her told her to say it to him.

One minute he was holding her face between his hands and the next he was gone, slamming the door behind him causing the dust particles to fly and make themselves noticed in the beam of sunlight that came through the round window over her headboard. She let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her eyes and leaned her head against the headboard.

Irene closed her eyes and listened closely to the complete silence that surrounded her. Irene's eyes shot open as an idea came to her. She knew it was a long shot, but she just had to try though. Irene threw the sheets off her body and she slowly got up from the bed. She slowly walked to the creepy door.

The room was definitely an attic, but it looked to be fit for her. In the corner of her eye, she saw a large bookcase filled with books. Irene looked closely and noticed that they were all her favorite books. Irene quickly ignored it and went to the door. Her nightgown was long enough to where it dragged on the floor slightly.

She noticed that she looked like…like…like a virgin in his nightgown and the only thing that was not cover was her arms and her feet were bare. Irene's hands trembled as she twisted the doorknob and opened the door. She saw that there was a dark staircase leading downstairs lit by a single candle. Irene blindly followed the light and down the staircase.

Irene poked her head out of the archway and slowly tiptoed her way down a long and narrow hallway that had wall candles lighting the hallway. Irene froze as she saw the lines of cherry wood doors and knew she had to be careful. Irene knew the vampires would hear her heartbeat since she was probably the only human here.

_Don't worry_, she told herself, _calm…just be calm._

She finally got down to the end of the hallway and she noticed that it was unusually quiet. She thought there would sounds of music playing, woman and men laughing, or at least some sort of screams filling the mansion, but instead it was as silent as a crypt.

Irene grabbed a golden candelabra and gripped it tightly in her hands, reading to attack. She had to escape from his hellhole before they could do anything to her. Irene was about to turn a corner when she heard footsteps coming. She gripped the candelabra tightly to her chest and as the footsteps came closer.

Just as the footsteps came around the corner, she jumped out and slammed the candelabra on the person, but a pale hand held it tight around the handle, stopping her attack.

Damon smiled down at her as she struggled to hit him. "Nice shot, Irene. Almost got me there."

"So you found out my name, good for you," she said sarcastically.

Damon used his strength to take away the candelabra from her. Damon put it down on the end table and then his eyes started to roam her body. Irene thought for a moment then her eyes realized that she wasn't wearing a bra, but thankfully she was wearing underwear. She shivered and crossed her arms over her chest.

She realized that he was undressing her with his eyes probably because her nipples were popping out from the coldness of the mansion. Irene cautiously stepped back and Damon followed her movements, but instead he stepped forward. Her back bumped into the wall and just as she turned to run the other way, Damon's hand shot out and landed on the wall, trapping her.

Damon smirked down at her and she forced herself not to flinch from his hand came up to her face and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. His hands cupped her jaw and his eyes bored into her eyes. Irene couldn't take the intensity of his electric blue eyes on her. She felt herself getting hot and blushing for some reason.

"Why would you look at that," he dazed as his eyes examined her face, "I'm making the infamous pale beauty of The Hunters blush."

She kept her eyes down to the floor in a shameful way to hide the heat rushing to her cheeks. "Look at me," Damon commanded.

She didn't know why, but she had no control over herself right then because she obeyed. Damon leaned in and she froze immediately. Damon's lips softly placed a soft on her lips. Her hands clenched into fists as his lips were still on hers. Damon moved his lips and slowly so did she. For some reason this kiss that they were sharing was…right.

Damon's hands weren't trapping her and instead one was in her hair and the other was on her lower back, both pushing her forward and leaning into him. Damon's tongue pushed its way into her mouth and she allowed it. It was as if she had no control over her body and Irene hated every moment of it. She never liked not having control over something especially when it involved her body.

Damon held on tight to her and kept pulling their bodies even closer then they already were. Their bodies were so close that her breasts were pushed up against his chest and she could the warmth on his chest through the nightgown. Damon's mouth devoured hers and in an instant their tongues were fighting for dominance while her hands were in his hair, tugging it. Her mind kept on telling her to stop and run back to safety, but her body was in the diver's seat now and her mind was in the locked trunk.

Damon sped them to a room just across the staircase which led to the attic room she was imprisoned in. He kicked open the door with his foot and they both stumbled inside. He turned on the lights and she felt herself get aroused because of the assault his hand was giving to her breast as his lips consumed hers.

_Why is my body reacting this way especially to him?_

Damon fell on top of her on the awfully large bed. He swung off his jacket and threw it behind him. His legs cradled her thighs as his hands cupped her face as he continued to kiss. She pulled away to catch a breather and that's when he gazed into her eyes.

She suddenly hated those eyes. Loathed them even more. "No." she said breathlessly.

She pushed Damon off of her and glanced down because she hadn't realized that one of her breasts was out and her gown was hiked up to her waist. She pushed down her skirt and put her breast back in her gown. Before Damon could grab her, she immediately ran out of there and back to her prison she hoped to never call her room or home.

She slammed the door the shut and started to barricade it. She pushed a dresser in front of the door and jumped back as her door started to bang violently. She heard the doorknob rattled and she looked frantically around the room for something wooden. Her eyes caught the chair that Eva had been sitting on and Irene ran to it. She picked up the chair and threw it on the floor, the legs and arms of the chair broke off immediately. She quickly grabbed the leg and ran to the wall of the door, ready to attach whoever came through the door.

_Breathe_, she mentally told herself, _just inhale and exhale. _

She calmed her heartbeat as the doorknob rattled and shook violently. She closed her eyes and kept telling herself over and over to inhale and exhale. The sounds started to lower down and everything around her became silent as if her own mind shut everything off.

The door stopped shaking and Irene peeled her chocolate brown eyes open and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in this entire time. Dead and complete silence consumed the surroundings. The dresser was shoved by magic and flown into the wall across from the door. The door was calmly opened and she strikes down the wooden leg onto the intruder right into the chest.

She stepped back from Klaus and he simply glanced down at the wooden chair leg in his chest and the smirked as he pulled it out and said, "Right in the heart. You're better than I thought you would be."

He nonchalantly threw the stake to the floor. "Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you, love?"

"You have know idea," she said spitefully.

He only smirked even more and closed the door behind him. "I can't wait to find out."

He sat down in a chair across from her and asked, "I've been told that you're asking a lot of questions. Now go ahead, love…ask me the questions you've just been itching to ask ever since you got here."

She shifted on her feet as Klaus looked her over and then patted the chair next to him. She stood her ground and he only gave her a charming smile and said, "Come on now, love…I promise I won't bite."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Where am I, Klaus?"

He kept smiling as he said, "Don't play dumb you know exactly where you are."

_Of course_, she thought, _I'm in vampire territory now, being toyed with by all of them._

"I'm in The_ Mortifer _mansion," She asked.

"Bringer of Death," he translated proudly.

She chuckled. "Perfect name," she mused, "for all you blood-suckers."

Klaus frowned. "Now, now, Irene don't be mean. I was merely translating it just in case you didn't know what it meant."

"I knew exactly what it meant. I'm a lot smarter than you think."

"Oh believe me; I know exactly how smart you are." He didn't smile or show any emotion as he said, "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

"What do you even want from me? How am I even a threat?"

"You're a bigger threat to me than you realize, Irene. Perhaps the better explanation would be that you're my undoing," his face turned cold, "and I very much intend to keep living."

"H-How am I-I your undoing?" she stuttered.

He stood up and she froze in her place. He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "In time, you'll know."

He turned around and circled her, saying, "Ok, love, here are the rules. This is your room, you may roam anywhere around the mansion except for the other vampires' rooms and my study, your curfew is at ten o'clock and if I hear that you are not in bed by that time then I'll just kill one of your loved ones." He said this as if it were nothing. "You will not harm any of the vampires in The Clan nor will you try to plot against them or me or anyone else for that matter. You will not by any circumstance question any of the Elders or their subjects; do I make myself clear, Miss Flemming?"

He stopped right in front of her, his eyes searching for any sort of lie that may come out of her mouth as she replied, "Yes, I understand."

He smirked. "Good." Klaus looked down at his watch and said, "It's nine thirty at night so time for bed, sweetheart."

He stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Irene's eyes followed him as he walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

_This must be Hell_, she thought, _and Klaus is the devil in disguise._

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Hoped you all loved this chapter. Review, follow, favorite. Anyways I promise more TVD characters will made an appearance next chapter so stay tunned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated M for a reason…many reasons…**

* * *

The awfully large bed scraped against the wooden floorboards back and forth. She couldn't control the pleasurable moans that were coming out of her mouth. "Mmmm," Irene moaned.

He chuckled and kissed her neck. She gripped him closely to her, their naked bodies coated with a layer of sweat while they slapped together. His strong hands gripped her thighs as he pounded into her, groaning in pleasure. Their foreheads rested against each other as Irene moan, "Don't-Don't stop."

"Tell me you want it and I won't," he grumbled under his breath.

"I want it…please," she mumbled. Irene's head fell against the pillow and she wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't. All she could do was stare into his eyes…the lust filled eyes he had had as they undressed her body and roamed her naked one. She couldn't believe that she was doing this especially with him.

She mentally groaned at her darkened desires for him the moment he walked into her room that night. _Why did he have to say all those things about me,_ she thought. She could barely think on the matter of his perversions on her while his hands were assaulting her breasts. She let a moan escape her lips, but it was quickly silenced by his lips crashing onto hers. _How did I get myself into this mess,_ she thought, _this wasn't what I had planned._

_**A MONTH AGO…**_

Irene hugged her knees to her chest and sighed at the sterling silver tray of delicious foods sitting in front of her. She knew that if she were to eat the food then they would win and she would lose the pride that every hunter had inside of them. If she didn't eat the food although her pride would still be in tacked, she would likely starve to death. She decided that she should just take one bite thinking that no one would notice that something was missing.

Her delicate hand grabbed a few grapes that were in a white china bowl and shoved them into her mouth greedily. She hated not doing anything so she stood up from the bed and walked around her room, inspecting the books in the very large bookcase next to the door. It bothered her that all the books in there were ones that she had read, the ones that she wanted to read, and her favorite ones.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, mumbling, "Stupid, arrogant vampires. Thinking they can just woo a person just by materials."

She forced her curious mind to not grab one of the books she hadn't read and read it because she couldn't be bought by materials especially from men. This was a prison in Hell and yet her eyes kept drifting to the bared window, yearning to be outside in the warm sun as it beamed onto her skin, filling her whole. She sighed and paced around the room, her mind now on her vulgar actions with the blue-eyed vampire named Damon. She moved the tray onto the dresser and away from her.

She fell down onto the bed with a huff and she couldn't help it, but she blushed at what she and Damon almost did together. She kept on scolding herself for even letting him get that far and she suddenly felt a hint of embarrassment as she realized that he saw her very naked body. She was surprised that she didn't feel her breasts come out of the nightgown or how it was hiked to her waist. She felt a heat in her stomach arise. The more she thought about it and replayed the scene over and over in her head, the more heat there would be in the pit of her stomach and the wetness that was pooling in her panties.

Irene bit her lip guiltily at the dirty thoughts she was having about that night or day…she couldn't remember what time it was. Her hand came up from the bed and she pulled the bottom of her dress up till it fell on her breasts, covering them. She shivered at the coldness that crept onto her thighs and bare stomach, creating goose bumps. She looked down at her white laced panties and gulped nervously. She was scared that someone might hear her or catch her in the act. She slightly lifted up her hips and hooked her thumbs in the band of her panties and hesitantly pulled them off. She threw them to the other side of the bed and spread her legs open. Her arousal increased and she waited.

Her fingers touched her clitoris and started to moan, closing her eyes in the process. She let out a pleasure filled breath as she felt a sensation course through her entire body, but it wasn't as fulfilling as someone else doing it for her. Her head tossed from side to side in pleasure as she let a strangled moan escape her mouth though she didn't care. Her back arched as she went faster and faster.

"Oh, God," she moaned loudly as her mouth gaped open. Her other hand bailed the pillow's ends in her hands because she knew that it was only a matter of time before she would climax and breathe heavily, then it would all go away.

Irene was so deep in pleasure that that the door creaked open and then closed.

Damon was in his bed with his arm resting under his head, propping it up a little as he stared up into the ceiling, the silence of the entire mansion defying him that is until he heard something strange. He was completely consumed in his thoughts when he heard that little moan. He used his vampire hearing to listen closely, but he couldn't hear it that well. He decided to investigate it knowing his curiosity would get that best of him if he didn't. He quietly and swiftly walked outside his bedroom and smirked as his ear picked up that the sounds were not only increasing, but that they were coming from the attic or to everyone else, The Hunter's Prison Cell.

Damon carefully walked up the stairs and turned the doorknob. It squeaked a little, he hoped that she didn't notice. His fingers pushed the creaking door open. He was dazed at the sight in front of him. He felt himself grow hard at her.

_So that's what she looked like_, Damon thought.

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes not only glued to her face, but to her fingers and the amount of pleasure that she was clearly having. He wanted to see her cum face. Irene's moans became loud enough to where it pulled him out of his dirty thoughts about her. He softly closed the door and she was too deep in pleasure that she didn't even notice him or anyone else for that matter.

He was painfully hard right now and the hold of his pants wasn't making it any better. He stepped closer to her and he felt like a pervert right now for watching her and not saying anything, but…this was a very rare moment which he knew that he would never get the pleasure of seeing again in his entire undead life. Damon inched closer to the side of the bed and his hand went to hers and started to do rub for her.

Her eyes shot open and widened in embarrassment and fear as she stared up into Damon's eyes. He didn't smile like she thought he was going to, but instead he climbed onto the bed as she protested and said, "What are you doing?"

His eyes never left hers as he bent his head down between her thighs and started to lick and kiss her wetness. Her hand went into his hair at first to stop him, "No, sto-" she gripped the sheets and arched her beck in pleasure as she moaned loudly.

His head thrashed between her thighs vigorously while his hands gripped her hips to keep her from moving uncontrollably. His tongue was wild on her clitoris, sucking, licking, and kissing it. "Please," she whimpered.

He kissed her inner thighs, her flat stomach, her hardened nipples, and then her neck, nibbling at the skin, marking her. Her hands tried to push him away by the chest saying, "No, I can't. We can't."

He groaned and mumbled, "Why not? Because we're different species…because our kinds hate each other."

"Yes and I have a boyfriend," She replied softly.

He froze and looked into her eyes. "Who is he?" His anger slightly slipping through. _She is mine_, a voice in the back of his mind told him. He pushed it immediately away.

She played with the material of his collar and answered softly, "You'll only kill him."

He smirked and shrugged. "You're right. I will kill him."

Damon cashed his lips onto hers, silencing the words that were about to come out of her mouth. His hands assaulted her breasts and then he lifted her nightgown over her head and as he looked down at her he noticed that while her mouth was forming to protest, her eyes said something else entirely different. She wanted him and they both knew it.

Even her own body went against her and was response to him and his touches. He made sure that their eyes never lost contact as he pulled his pants down and sprung free his dick. She quickly glanced down and widened her eyes then quickly looked back up. Damon entered her, his eyes on hers as she moaned.

"Ah," she moaned.

He slowly thrust in and out of her, creating an antagonizing slow rhythm which he already knew that would drive her crazy. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades as he growled at the slight pain mixed in with pleasure.

He smirked. "Beg." He commanded.

Irene closed her eyes in shame and turned her head away, but then they shot open once he stopped and was pulling out of her.

"W-What are you doing?" she stuttered.

He raised his eyebrows mockingly. "I thought you wanted me to stop. You didn't beg."

She couldn't help but bite her lip as she stared into his electric blue eyes. She gulped and whispered, "Please…I want it."

"Tell me exactly what you want," he ordered as he moved his hips causing his dick to rub against her entrance.

Her lips quivered as she replied, "I want your cock inside of me. I want you to fuck me."

He smiled in victory and said as he quickly thrust into her, "Don't close your eyes this time."

She didn't know why, but she did exactly as he told her to do. She kept her eyes open and locked on his. There was this intensity mixed in with passion. He held her wrists on the sides of her head and kissed her passionately. Their tongues danced with each other, but then they fought for dominance. Damon used his vampire speed to speed them over to the wall, slamming her back against it.

She grunted slowly, but then they turned into moans…very loud moans. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her toes grazing each other. Her hands were in his hair, gripping it tightly and scratching his scalp. She let go of his hair as he hit her G-spot and then gripped the outward corner of the wall. She noticed then that he was completely naked just like her and she wondered where his shirt went and how the hell was he able to do that.

They moans filled her prison whole and the sound of skin on skin slapping together also consumed them. In the moment, Irene leaned forward and kissed him passionately, not wanting to end this for some reason. She used all of her strength in that moment and pushed him away by the chest and onto the bed again. She strode forward and climbed on top of him and cradled his thighs with her legs.

She grabbed him and placed him inside of her causing his hands to grips her hips. They both moaned loudly and Irene put her hands on his chest as she rode him. She smiled down at him as she slowly moved her hips knowing that it was greatly annoying him. Damon glared up at her and gripped her hips tightly knowing that it would hurt her.

He forced her to go up and down on him. He eyes were glued to her beautiful breasts as they bounced up and down. Damon sat up and he moved her hips to match his prefect pace. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their foreheads touched. Both of them could tell that she was close.

"Oh, God…Damon!" she moaned loudly.

Damon flipped them over so that he was on top now. His mouth curved and he realized, "You love this."

She rolled her eyes and yelped, "Yes."

He pounded into her over and over and over again. She started feel a hint of soreness in her hips and her ass cheeks. Irene then climaxed as Damon kissed her. Damon smiled in victory then after a few more thrust into her, he groaned in pleasure as he cummed inside of her.

Her breast heaved up and down in heavy breaths. Damon chuckled lightly and kissed her neck. He kissed her jaw and then in the corner of her mouth. Irene felt a wave of shame and guilt wash over her completely. "Get off," she commanded softly. When he didn't move and instead gazed at her in the eyes, she turned her head away.

She pushed him off her, quickly got off the bed, and put her clothes back on. She fixed her hair with shaky hands. _How could I do this to him_, she thought solemnly, _I love him…we were getting married. _Irene didn't bother to look back as she ran out of the room and down the stairs. She tumbled a little while running down the hallway. She ran as fast as her legs could take her which was practically across the mansion. She stopped at a dead end with a window covered in blood red curtains.

She couldn't stop breathing heavily and she gripped her hair in the fists of her hands. She had to get a hold of herself if she wanted to get the hell out of here and back to her family. _What the hell is happening to me,_ she kept on thinking.

"Are you alright," a woman's voice asked from behind.

Irene stopped and turned around with wide eyes. "I don't know. I did…"

The tall blonde woman carefully came forward and said, "Its ok. I can help you."

"How?!" Irene yelled as tears started to roll down her face.

The blonde woman was thinking then her eyes lit as a thought came to her and she asked, "Did you happen to eat the food on the tray?"

Irene furrowed her brows. "Yeah."

The blonde woman smiled warmly and said, "The food was filled with this herb that happens to get rid of vervain."

"Knew it." Irene mumbled under her breath. _Of course there was something wrong with the food,_ she thought, _there always is._

The blonde woman smiled and replied, "So I can erase that little memory you had for about an hour."

"You heard that?"

"Everyone who was awake did, but I took care of it." The blonde woman held out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Lexi. Lexi Branson. "

"Irene Gillbert," She answered back and shook her hand.

"Another Gillbert," Lexi mused. "So who's the lucky guy you cheated on?"

"His name's Mason." She sniffed and then Lexi handed her a pure white handkerchief and Irene took it. She sniffed up her tears.

Lexi smiled as her eyebrows lifted up in surprise. "As in Mason Lockwood. The Rebel Werewolf."

Irene chuckled and smiled at Lexi, "Yes. We're getting married. The Pack and Hunters are allowing us to be together because we saved one another from…from…"

"Us bloodsuckers," Lexi finished and Irene nodded. "You don't have to tell me all the bullshit about vampires and the war between the species. I already know how power hungry we vampires are."

"Can you erase my memory? I don't want to remember what…w-what happened."

"I understand. Been there, done that. Damon Salvatore, I'm guessing." Lexi asked.

Irene widened her eyes in surprise. "You and Damon?"

Lexi shivered. "Yeah. Like I said I know why you would want to forget that kind of memory especially from him, but," Lexi stepped closer. "when things get real you can't walk away."

Irene opened her mouth to reply, but Lexi quickly compelled, "You never met Damon Salvatore. You never had sex with or had any feelings for him, but when those feelings come back for him, you will then be able to remember this."

Lexi stepped away from Irene as she shook her head and smiled at her. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You were running and you tripped. I helped you up and we talked." Lexi answered.

Irene nodded and walked past her saying, "I think I need to lie down for a while."

"Here let me help you." Lexi walked beside her.

**. . .**

"How could you let her go out there?!" Mason yelled at the top of his lungs. He feared that he would go ballistic if his anger got any higher then it already is. He knew she was strong, probably one of the strongest, but not strong enough to go against the Clan by herself especially against one of their greatest fighters. He could not believe that Alaric would even let her go out there by herself especially with that psycho vampire running loose.

"Calm down, Mason," Tyler said.

Mason chuckled. "You want me to calm down?" The smiled left his lips as he continued, "You want me to calm down when my fiancée, the woman I love, is being held against her will by those bloodsuckers. Who knows what they're doing to her right now!"

"Mason, they won't hurt her. They need her." Alaric assured. They were all in the woods around a campfire on some logs. The Hunters know that they are in Pack territory now, not theirs.

"How do you know that? What if she tried to escape? I know she will try her very damn best."

"Because my sister's not stupid," Jeremy jumped in. They all turned to him and he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the tree, staring into the fire as he continued, "If I know my sister, I know that she will try to escape, but she'll gain their trust first, make them think that she wants to become one of them and by doing so she will have to prove her loyalty which means by killing one of her own. One of us."

"Do you think she'll go through with it," Matt asked.

Jeremey shrugged. "I don't know. I guess only time will tell."

"Well, it's a good things those vamps have all the time in the world because when I get my hands on them," Mason stepped closer to Alaric, "you be dammed that I'll let the sunlight shine on their pale skins. Even if it's the last thing I do."

**~FIN~**

* * *

**I really, really hope you guys like this story. I'm sorry I've taken so long to post this up, it's just that I've been stuck on my other stories especially The Other Petrova. And also I've had writer's block for this story, but now I know what I'm going to do for this story. Again thanks for reading and stay tunned, review, follow, favorite. **


End file.
